Dark Love
by Gaby1316
Summary: Derek's dark past continues to reveal itself as this new girl moves to town
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Derek what am I supposed to do now ?"

Derek and Scott have been quarelling for quite some time. Now that Derek killed the alpha, there is no chance for Scott to be normal again. The moon beams entered the dark forest between the tree branches.

"I did what I had to do Scott!"

Scott, followed by Stiles, rushed up to Derek and his heart beat went up. His eyes turned to bright yellow. His fangs sprouted out and as he was about to transform, leaves started rustling. Both Derek and Scott looked around to see where the sound came from.

"Bravo Derek ."

A female voice said from behind the trees. A lady-life figure showed itself from behind the trees.

"You succeeded didn't you ?"

"Show yourself."

Derek shouted, The figure strutted out of the shadow.

"Recognise me now ?"

She said as she walked up to one of the moon beams.

"Hottie." Stiles whispered.

"Shut up Stiles! What are you doing here ?" "Is that how you greet your old friend ?"

The girl which was about 20 years old had ebony black hair and her blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Her pale complexion went perfectly with her red lips and her black skater dress.

"You betrayed me." Derek said in a painful voice. "Seems like I wasn't the only one."

"Who the hell is she Derek ?" Scott said.

"None of your business. What are you doing back here ? I thought you left."

"I did. I travelled the world looking for my revenge, for what I want. I wanted my life back but now I can't !"

"Get out of here." "I'm not going until I get you to truly understand that I'm not who I was six years ago. You completed my other task already." The girl walked back into the shadows and disappeared.

"What was she talking about Derek ?" "She's one of us Scott, maybe she is worse than us."

*6 years before.*

"The moon is beautiful tonight."

Derek, Geneva and Tyler were walking in the forest together. Geneva was walking in the middle of the boys holding each of their hands.

"We should get home it's almost midnight." Derek said with a worried look on his face. "I want to stay a little more." Tyler said.

"I'll stay here with you."

Tyler, Geneva and Derek were three inseperable best friends. They knew everything about each other except some dark secrets.

"Come on Derek, you're afraid of the moon ?" Tyler said playfully.

"No. I'm just aware of what might happen. Come on let's go." Derek pulled both Geneva and Tyler's hand and they walked out together out of the forest. As they were walking out of the forest a car past by at full speed. Tyler and Derek were laughing in the middle of the street and as soon as Geneva saw the car she ran out with supernatural high speed and stopped the car. Both Derek and Tyler stood there astonished.

When Geneva saw this she ran away as fast as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Derek and Tyler both looked surprisingly at each other as they helped each other up. The car driver came out and checked if they were ok. "Was that a girl ?" He asked them. "It was our best friend." "Wow she's strong..." The driver said confused. He got in his fancy car and continued driving. Both Tyler and Derek didn't say another word before they both took their seperate ways still thinking about what just happened.

No words came out of Derek's and Tyler's mouth as they came face to face in the school corridor the next morning. They both headed to class not knowing what to say.

"Hey Derek, did you see Geneva today ?" "No not really. She ditched English class for sure."

"I'll call her." Tyler said as he slammed his locker door.

Tyler dialled Geneva's number, He called her once, twice, three times but she never answered.

"Come on answer !" He said knocking on his locker door with anxiety.

"What if something happened to her yesterday ? And from where did she get that strength ?"

"I have no idea..." Derek said chewing his gum while his eyes showed suspision.

"That's it. I'm going over to her's; I'm too worried!" "Ty maybe she's sick or too tired!" "I'm still going."

Tyler ran out of the school and found his bike. He put on his helmet and drove as fast as he could to Geneva's house.

The ride to Geneva's house was about 10 minutes away from school. The porch leading to her front door was filled with green grass and rose's were blooming from the plants outside her door. Tyler walked up the porch and on the doorstep. He knocked a couple of times until a tired-looking Geneva opened the door.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school ?" Geneva said while taking a sip from her coffee cup.

"I was worried. Are you ok ?" "Just a little headache." Tyler smiled at her and she let out a little grin herself. They walked together up the stairs and into Geneva's room.

"Don't get me worried again. Yesterday I thought you were going to die when you ran in front of the car. How did you managed to do that ?" "Hey, I go to the gym everyday !"

"Come here." Tyler opened his arms for a hug and Geneva didn't think twice to dive in his muscly arms.

"I love you Gen." "Huh ?" Tyler leaned towards her face and kissed her perfect red lips. "What was that for ?" "I told you I love you. I have felt like this for a long time but I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but this morning when I didn't see you at school I msised you and I panicked a lot. I wanted you with me and I always thought you prefer Derek more than me." "Just don't tell Derek, ok ?" Geneva said as she put her hands on Tyler's cheek and kissed him back.

"Shouldn't you go back to school ?" "I'd rather stay here." Geneva pulled Tyler onto her bed and started kissing him. He took off his shirt and she traced his abs with her fingers. Her heart beat started rising and the passion between them got more intense.

"Ty Stop! You have to go!" "Why ?" "Just go!" Geneva pushed Tyler out of her room and locked the door. Her heart beat slowly lowered and tears ran out of her eyes. Her blue eyes glistened as she looked outisde her window. As she was about to pull down the curtain Derek showed up from nowhere. "What the hell are you doing here ? How did you get on my roof ? When did you get up there ?" "I heard everything...I know what you are." "It's not what you think!" "Do you know what I'm thinking ?" "No, but I can hear your heart beating faster than usual because you're scared and nervous."

"Why didn't you tell me ?" Derek said. Geneva sat down on her bed drowning her face in her lap. "Look, whatever you're thinking it's not true !" "Don't lie to me. Your heartbeat is rising."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys..thanks for reading =D I would appreciate reviews and stuff :) Hope you're liking it ! Much Love xxx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"How the hell can you hear my heartbeat ?" Geneva yelled at the top of her lungs. "I'm like you stupid!" A tear rolled down Geneva's cheek.

"You're calling me stupid ?" "Yes ! Remember when Tyler used to ask us to go for a walk in the forest and by coincidence we could never make it ? Haven't you ever wondered why I never used to be available ? Have you ever ? You're just plain stupid !"

Geneva headed to the door and opened it. "Get out of here. I won't have you; my so-called best friend, call me stupid." Derek slammed the door and a fierce look appeared in his eyes. "I won't leave until I hear what I want; from your own damn mouth."

"Fine. I'm a werewolf ! There I said it. I'm a Werewolf, I'm a fuckin werewolf!" "There, was that hard ?" "Come on!" Geneva grabbed Derek's hand and they both walked up on the roof. "Why are we up here ?" "I like waiting for the moon to come out."

Both Geneva and Derek sat there in complete silence for a long time. The sky was getting darker and stars started to twinkle. "Look the moon is coming out." Geneva pointed. The moon came out from behind the clouds as if it was playing hide and seek. Geneva's blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight. 15 year old Derek didn't take his eyes off her. His black hair was neatly cut and his face was still smooth with no stubble at all.

"How ?" "How what ?" Geneva asked confused. "How come are you a werewolf?" Geneva sighed as if she was going to tell a really long story. "Well...I was ten years old and I always liked the forest. The smell of fresh leaves always welcomed me. I used to sit down on the grass under the moon and just smile at it and then I see it smiling back. One night; full moon of course, I was sitting their as usual and I heard twigs rustling. My innocent mind thought it was just a rabbit or another small creatures but when I stood up and looked between the branches I saw a pair of red eyes looking at me. I walked back slowly but then this huge creature ran up to me and chewed on my ankles. I strangled and fought back but my ten year old hands weren't that strong. A few seconds later a shot was heard. The creature that I didn't even figure out what it was ran away. It seemed like a wolf but he had the form of a man. Anyways, I slept in the woods that night because I didn't even had the energy to go back home. The next morning when I woke up, the first thing was look at my ankle but there was nothing, not even a scar. I walked back home, confused and astonished. I thought that it was all just a dream and I got over it but then I could hear sounds from miles away and I had strenght like never before. I was always a weak girl and I was never popular or special. On the first full moon, I remember I went out as usual to the forest and I had a sudden urge to kill. I had the urge to feed on blood, and then all of sudden I felt a change in me and I let out a cry of pain. When I looked at my hands I saw huge nails and I felt my teeth bigger, my face was hairier and then without even knowing I ran from one side to the forest to the other. I ran for miles until I heard twigs rustle. I turned around to see a small deer feeding on the fallen leaves. I attacked, I chew, I killed. A blood puddle was formed. When I saw what I did, I had already transformed back, I ran away as fast as I could. I cried my eyes out. I was ten for crying out loud ! I have been killing creatures ever since."

"I understand you perfectly." "Did you ever kill someone ?" Geneva asked curiously. "No, not really. I live in a family of werewolves so I'm used to it." Derek wrapped his hands around Geneva. "You should have told us, or me at least. No you know you're not alone and whenever you want to talk about it, I'm always here to listen." She smiled with pleasure and relief.

"I'm scared Derek." "Scared of what ?" "That I might kill a person, a person close to me."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"I'll help you control yourself, we'll stay together on full moons and we do whatever we can to keep us both safe. We'll keep the secret from Tyler, for now." "Agreed." Geneva said nodding her head as if to a beat of a song.

The night went by and the next day was school as usual.

The school corridor was crowded. People greeting each other, others making out, doing last minute homework and one dark haired girl was sitting alone in the corner next to an abondoned locker. Her face was drowned in an old book full of dust and small handwritten words. She was lost in the pages of the book, reading one after the other. A panicked and frustrated look was seen on her face. Geneva seemed like some of her questions remained unanswered.

"Hey you!" She threw the hand out of her hands and shook with shock. "Fuckin' Derek you scared the hell out of me!" Derek laughed and kneeled down, trying to get to her level. "What are you reading ?" "A book I found in the local library. It has tales about mythical creatures and stuff but I can't find anything about remedies for werewolfs." "Have you tried googling it ?" "No I haven't tried Googling it." Geneva said in a sarcastic voice.

"Don't you realise ? Our world is a secret. It's not like humans picture it. It's different. Yes, we are stronger on full moon's, but we're not animals we're...I don't know what we are." The bell went off and the sound entered both Geneva's and Derek's ears as they shrieked out in pain. "I have to get used to that." Geneva said. Derek and Geneva helped each other up and started walking to class. "Oh and next Friday you have to come over. It's that time of the month." "What time of the month ?" Tyler said coming out of nowhere. "Oh umm...the time that me and Derek made the monthly bet." "Yeah, yeah sure." Derek said in agreement. "Last month we bet that I couldn't eat at least three Ice Lollies..." "In 15 minutes minutes..." "Without getting one brain freeze." Derek and Geneva said competing each other's sentences.

"How come I've never heard of these bets ?" "We never told you ?" Derek said acting astonished. "No, not really. Who won the ice lolly bet ?" "Oops..I'm going to be late for Biology." Geneva said running off to class. Derek and Tyler were the only two in the corridor now. "So, what are you betting this time ?" "I don't know. We better head to gym." They both walked through the empty corridor and headed into the gym lockers.

"You boys are late !" "It's only been 5 minutes." The Gym Teacher seemed really angry at the boys and it seemed like he was about to break his marking board in half. "5 minutes, 5 hours it makes no difference ! You both have detention next Friday!" "I can't on Friday!" Derek said spontaneously. "It's bet day." Tyler said joining in. "No excuses, both of you! Friday evening; detention at 6:30."

"Shit!" Derek said slamming his locker door after gym class. "This can't be happening!" "What ?" Tyler said combing his blonde hair. "I can't on Friday night, I have plans..." "With Geneva." Tyler said annoyingly. He still thought that Derek didn't know about him and Geneva getting deeper in their relationship. Derek grabbed his bag and he went out of the locker room to go meet Geneva.

"Derek !" He turned around to find Geneva running towards him. She was running really fast so much that she didn't see a bag lying in the middle of the corridor so much that she trampled over it. "Oh my God Gen ! Are you ok ?" She got up eagerly and smiled. "Yes I am. Look; 'For a werewolf to go back, he must kill the leader of his own pack.' Which is the person that bit you of course." She said pointing towards a page in the book. The phrase was underlined and highlighted.

"But what pack do you belong to Gen ?" "I have no idea, which brings me back to a major loser." Her smile turned back into a frown.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys ;D First of all thanks for reading. I hope you're liking it.<strong>

**Please leave reviews, positive, negative I take everything =) xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"No, you're not a loser, you're just not that intelligent." "Thanks for pointing that out for me." Geneva said as she put the book in her backpack and walked towards her locker. "How would anyone know who bit him ? During that moment all I was noticing was the pain and nothing else." As Geneva opened her locker door smell of old books came out. "Wow, what's that ?" "This is where my intelligence got me too. I took this books from the library, it's been over 2 months now and since I received no call from the library I kept them. This is my own little diary, scrapbook, whatever you can call it." "Can I see it ?" Geneva handed over the book. "Are these all researches ?" "Yes, I'm serious on this, I don't want to be a werewolf anymore." "You should keep these at home not here." "What if my mum found them ? She'll freak if she would know I'm a werewolf. She's scared of dogs let alone wolves !"

"Oh my God Gen!" Derek threw away the scrapbook. "My scrapbook !" She said as she ran as fast as she could. Derek was left there, he started choking and his face was getting pale. "Why...the...hell..have you got...a piece of Wolfsbane...in your scrapbook ?" Derek said choking in between words. "What Wolfsbane ? I have Acotinum and a piece of Nordic Blue Monkshood." "Throw them away, now !" "Why ?" "Haven't you done your research well ? The Acotinum also know as Wolfsbane show only our wolf side and the Nordic Monkshood is extremly toxic to us and it can kill us in a short time." Geneva, as she heard this, tore out the page from her scrapbook and headed to the Chemistry Lab.

As she got there she switched on the Bunsen Burner and burned the pages. "Gosh I'm stupid." She said as she saw Derek coming slowly in the classroom. "But how come they never affected you ?" "I don't know. I got the wolfsbane from the forest from the spot that I first killed the little deer and I found the Monkshood where I was bitten." "That's it ! You said you heard a gunshot right ? Someone must have tried to shoot the wolf that bit you and if it shot it with the Monkshood he'd be dead by now." "Which means that if that prophecy I found is true, I'll never be normal again."

"What are you two kids doing here ?" The chemistry teacher said as she headed in the classroom. "We were about to leave." Geneva said as she grabbed the remains of the pages and threw them in the bin. Geneva ran off to her next class.

When she got there she sat down in an empty seat in front of Tyler. Tyler poked her from the back and as she was about to turn around to talk to him the teacher came in. "I'll talk to you later." She told him.

A few minutes from the lesson had passed and Geneva had already been snoozing off as the teacher was reading verses from Shakespeare's Macbeth. "Ouch!" Geneva screeched as something hit her head. "Sorry it was supposed to land on the table." Tyler whispered. Geneva snatched the rubber band that Tyler used to throw the note at her. She opened the paper and read the note.

'Meet me tonight at 7 in the forest ? I was going to tell you to go out on Friday but me and Derek have detention and you guys had Bet-Day so...'

'What ? You have detention ? No -.-'

'Yes we do because we were late for gym class...and you know how Coach Sims is. You coming tonight ?'

'Yes, pick me up at 7'

The note continued going back and forth all during the lesson. The bell rang after the 40 minutes were over. Tyler grabbed Geneva's hand and they walked together out of the class. "Do you think Derek will be jealous seeing us together ?" "I don't know, I'm still his little annoying brat of a sister as he usually calls me." Tyler smiled as he grabbed Geneva's face in his hands and kissed her. "So..what are we going to do tonight ?" "It's a surprise." "Come on..give me a clue!" "Stars, moon, me and you." "Fine, don't tell me." Geneva turned around flipping her hair in Tyler's face with a snobby attitude and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys ;D Thanks again for Reading..waa I'm already at Chapter 5 and not even 14 of the story is done ;D This is by far my favourite story...It's like the 5th one I've written :) Reviews much appreciated 3**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 **_

"Come on. I want to surprise you." Tyler said grabbing Geneva's hand. "It's ok. Every boyfriend needs to surprise his girlfriend. But you have to expect a surprise yourself." She kissed his lips and then left without saying any other word, leaving him want more.

The school day was over and everyone headed out of the dreaded school as fast as possible. Geneva was one of the first to rush out of the school gates and walk home as fast as possible. In her hand she was carrying a pile of books. As she was about to cross the road to take a shortcut from the forest a car passed by and the horn scared the hell out of her. All the books she were holding dropped and as she kneeled down to pick them up someone called her from inside the car.

"Hey Gen!" The voice said from inside an expensive silver car. It was a Senior-popular-snobby guy whom Geneva hated ever since he stole her favourite packet of sweets back in second grade. "Hi Skank." "It's Hank." "Yeah, I know." "You need a ride?" "No thanks, I'd rather walk on hot lava." "Come on, those books seem heavy nerdy Gen." Geneva couldn't stand it when anyone called her a nerd. She was the most intelligent girl in all the classes, especially history. She got straight A's in all her tests and exams since she was in kindergarten. The only friends she had were Derek and Tyler.

"Call me a nerd another time and I will..." "Oh, what will a girl like you do to me?" "Just drive." She said as she tried to control her anger. When the car drove away she continued her walk. She walked through the forest looking up at the trees. At one point she sat down to rest. She opened the books she was carrying and continued to read where she had left. She got lost and didn't even care to look at the time.

The sky was getting darker and as Geneva realised this she looked at her watch and saw that it was already 6. She tried to fit all the books in her backpack and ran as fast as she could. When she was half way she trampled over something. "Ouch! What the hell?" She yelled. As she looked to see what she trampled on she found a lifeless body. She walked closer. The head was that of a deer. Geneva leaned over to see the cuts and bruises on the deer's head. She examined them well and it was quite clear that a wolf killed the innocent creature. Geneva knew it couldn't have been Derek and it wasn't her. Another werewolf was definitely out there.

She just wanted to stay there and look at the lifeless animal. She wanted to know more, but she couldn't. She continued on her way and ran as fast as she could.

"Gen where the hell have you been?" Her mother said. "Sorry mum. I have to get ready." She said as she ran up to her room. She opened her wardrobe and scurried through her clothes. She chose the first dress she found and headed into the shower. As soon as she was ready she put on the dress and found a pair of flat shoes. Before leaving she called Derek but he wasn't answering.

"Derek you won't guess what I found! Text me as you see this message. I can't believe my eyes !"

"Gen, come downstairs please!" She quickly brushed her hair and went downstairs following her mother's orders.

"What mum? Tyler is picking me up in 5 minutes, I need to be ready!" "What is this book?" Geneva's mother held in her hands Geneva's scrapbook. "Where did you find that ?" "It was in the staircase just after you came." "Umm..that..that is the rough for my History project. It's about a legendary werewolf that is said to been found in France mostly and that um..oh look Tyler's here." She ran up to her mum and kissed her cheek, snatching the book from her hand. Geneva ran to the door. "Hey Ty, give me one sec." She said as she ran up to her room to hide the books.

"Wow, you look gorgeous." Tyler said as he saw Geneva coming out the door. "Don't I always ?" "Of course you do." "Don't wait up mum!" Geneva shouted through the doorway.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey lovely readers =D Hope you're enjoying the story :) Reviews much appreciated ;D I'm trying to go fast because once I start school I will slow down the writing for a while..reviews much appreciate :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"So, shall I follow you ?" "Actually you are going to walk beside me, holding my hand because you are going to be blindfolded." Geneva looked at him surprised. "Turn around." He said putting his hands on Geneva's waist and turning her around. He got out a piece of cloth from his pocket and as he stroked Geneva's cheek, he covered her eyes and tying a knot on the back of her head. As soon as he was done, he grabbed her hand.

"Walk with me." He whispered in her ear. A smile showed on Geneva's face. Tyler walked and pulled Geneva slowly with him, their hands intertwined the whole time. At one moment, Geneva slipped and Tyler caught her between his arms. He started giggling until Geneva kissed his soft, peachy lips.

"Are we there yet ?" "Almost." He said as he turned around a tree. "Ok, we're here." He said as he untied Geneva's blindfold. "Look up." Geneva looked above her. "Is that a treehouse ?" "Haven't been up there since me and my Dad built it when I was 7." Geneva said no other word and she climbed up the rope ladder.

"Wow!" She said as she climbed up. "It's not much, but I tried to fix it and make it more romantic for you and me." The little tree house was filled with candles and a blanket was laid down on the floor. A telescope was looking out the window and what seemed to be a food-full basket was placed in the corner of the room.

"Dinner is served." Tyler said as he brought Geneva a plate full of pancakes covered in caramel. "Dinner ? Seriously ?" "I'm not a good cook..." "I was joking!" They both sat down on the blanket. "So, did you ever think about us being together ?" Tyler asked as if to start a conversation. "No. I always thought of you and Derek as my brothers. You're like part of my family." Tyler stared into her blue eyes and he could see that behind those eyes Geneva was hiding something. Their was more to her than he knew.

The night went by and Tyler and Geneva kept on talking and eating the hime made food Tyler supposedly made. "Hey Ty, did you see that ?" Geneva said pointing out the window. "See what ?" "Nothing...I thought I saw a pair of eyes..." "You're probably tired." "Yes. I think I better get home. It's alerady eleven o'clock." Tyler got up and helped his girlfriend up. He switched off the candles and they climbed down the treehouse and got on their way.

"Did you see that ? It was there again!" "You're imagining Gen!" They continued to walk but Geneva was fully aware that their was someone following them. She looked around all the time looking mostly at the trees. Whoever it was was fast and knew how to hide. "Gen calm down. There's nothing out there." "Look, I saw it I'm sure. It was a pair of eyes and they were looking straight at us." "Gen, I know i'm not going to be a gentleman, but do you mind if I take a shortcut from here ? It's closer to home and stuff." "It's ok. I'm almost there anyways." Tyler kissed Geneva for one last time as they headed both their separate ways.

As soon as she saw that Tyler was out of sight, Geneva got out her phone expecting to find a message from Derek, but she found nothing. She closed her eyes and tried to figure out the scent of blood from the deer she found a few hours earlier. As soon as she caught the scent she ran as fast as possible leaving a gust of wind wherever she passed. When she got their she found the deer which seemed to be decomposing. She kneeled down beside the deer and stroked it. Her hands were now full of blood. She smelled the blood on her fingers. For her, the smell of blood was a trigger to kill but she tried to control herself and remain calm.

Minutes had passed and Geneva laid there looking at the dead animal not knowing what to do. All of a sudden the leaves behind her started rustling. "Who's there ?" She said as she got up and looked around. "Show yourself !" She screamed. "I'm not scared of you whoever you are!" A gust of wind passed behind her and a tap was felt on her shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

When she felt the tap Geneva turned around and punched the first thing she found behind her. A cry of pain was heard. "Stupid Hell! Derek what are you doing here ? You scared the hell out of me!" "Sorry..I didn't mean to." He said as he stroked his face trying to get rid of the pain from Geneva's punch.

"I wanted to contact you, but my phone.." He took out his phone from his pocket which was crushed and broken into pieces. "It got ran over by a car." "Why is it always you to come across stupid things like that?" "It Slipped through my hands!" "Did you get my message at least ?" "Yeah..so what's this interesting thing ?" Geneva just walked back and pointed at the deer laying where it has been all day. "Wow...a dead deer." Derek said unastonished.

"Yes. A dead deer with a wolf scratch mark on its neck !" "Ohh...you who killed it ?" "That's my point, I don't know who did. It wasn't me, nor you, someone else is here." Geneva sat down looking once again at the deer. Derek joined her, and he himself was trying to analize the situation as well.

"So, was it your eyes that I saw when we were in the treehouse ?" "No." Derek said. "So there was someone else ?" "Apparently." "Someone is following me! They followed me all the way here!" "No, I was the one following you when you split up with Tyler. I thought you were about to do something bad." Geneva slapped his arm. "What was that for ?" "For being a freakin' stalker and for thinking wrong about me!" "I was just worried..." "Worried about what ?" "I thought that you would kill Tyler." Geneva's mouth dropped open. "You don't trust me?" "Not quite." Geneva place her head between her legs and she let out a cry. She got up and just left.

"I can't believe it...it can't be true..." She mumbled on her way. "Gen wait up!" Derek said following her. "What's wrong with you?" He said as she caught up with her. "Aren't you afraid of being alone with me? I might kill you, you know..." She said in a sarcastic, angry voice. "So that's what this is about." "How could you be so stupid to think that I would kill my boyfriend ?" "It wasn't just Tyler I was worrying about. I was worried about you too." "I know how to defend myself and if there's someone out there who's trying to get me, I'm ready to face him." Derek chuckled and then burst out laughing.

"What?" "You think you're powerful to face a bigger force than you?" "I will be ready!" She said and then she continued on her way home without even saying goodbye.

_Death, Blood, Come, Moon, Forest _

Those were the five words that haunted Geneva in her sleep that night. The hushed tone of a man's voice was repeating the same five words over and over again. The shocking site of the deer kept appearing in her dream and those pairs of eyes that were still of the unkown were haunting her.

The next morning she woke up at the sound of her alarm buzzing. Her face was covered in sweat and she was breathless. "Honey, start getting ready for school." Her mum yelled passing from in front of her bedroom door. She got up slowly and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt slightly more strong and sad. She opened her wardrobe door and took out the first pair of jeans and hoodie she found.

Before leaving, she collected her books and put them in her backpack. She looked once again in the mirror and pulled her hair back. When she was waslking to school, she looked down at the floor all the time and she walked really slow.

"Another late night yesterday reading books yesterday nerdy ?" "Skank, just leave me alone." Geneva said in a monotone voice. "Come on, get in. You're going to be late." Geneva looked around her and when she realised no one was seeing she got in the car. "There you go. Finally you realised how to increase your reputation." "Just drive and get me to school." "Come on, chill, we'll get there."

Hank drove fast. When they got to the school parking lot Hank the easiest spot to park his car in. "Hey, if you want I can take you back home afterwards." "We'll see then." Geneva said as she got out of the car slamming the door behind her. "Hey this is an expensive car!" "No one cares."

Everyone was surprised to see her come out of Hank's car, but she didn't care. She just walked by them, into the school and in next to her locker door.

"Morning gorgeous. Had a good night sleep ?" "Hey Ty. Yes, I slept well." "Morning guys." Derek said as he came forward, looking at Geneva. With just one look, they both understood what was happening around them. "Feeling different?" Derek whispered. "Yes." The bell for the first class rang. Geneva looked down in pain and just walked to class. "Hey wait up!" Tyler and Derek both ran behind her. "Just leave me alone, please guys." She said entering the classroom and sitting in the far corner of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"What's wrong with her?" "Well, you know how girl can be, their moods and stuff." "Must be the time of month." Tyler said. "What time of month?" Derek said shocked thinking that Tyler knew about Geneva being a werewolf. "Well, you know girl, once a month. It's either that or she's got pregnancy mood, but she can't be pregnant..." "Ohh..." Derek said giving out a sigh of relief when he realised what Tyler was referring to.

Geneva disappeared all through the lessons and when lunch time came she sat alone in the library, in a dark corner, the only light available was that from a smal window at the far end of the room, holding a book and a packet of chips.

"What's wrong with you today babes?" "I'm just feeling a bit sick. Now move, you're blocking my light." "What are you reading?" Tyler said snatching the book from her hands. "It's just a book Ty, give it back!" "A werewolf, also known as a lycanthrope is a mythological or folkloric human with the ability to shape shift into a wolf or an anthropomorphic wolf-like creature, either purposely, by being bitten by another werewolf, or after being placed under a curse. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon...that's tonight right?" "Yes tonight."

"Why are you reading this?" "I found it at home and I was curious." "Like things like this would ever exist." He said giggling and laughing. "Hey, how about we go werewolf hunting tonight huh? Maybe we'll get to see one." Tyler said bursting out laughing after he finished the sentence. "Stop making fun ok? Tonight I can't. I'm going out with the family." "It's ok. I was just making fun about tonight. I have detention anyway."

"Now can you please go? I want to stay alone for a while." "Sure, I'll leave you alone in your world." Tyler walked away and then looking back at her, realising that she was definetly hiding something.

Classes went by and Tyler was still suspicious about what was happening to Geneva. She was a totally different girl and it wasn't easy to spot the difference between usual Geneva and that day's Geneva.

"Hey Derek, have you talked to Gen?" "No, have you?" "Yeah, during lunch she was reading a book about werewolves in the library." "Just as I expected." Derek said to himself. "What did you say?" "Nothing...she seems to be reading a lot of similiar books nowadays. I think she might be doing some research." "Research about werewolves? Do you believe in them?" "Yes" Derek said automatically.

"Wow. I never knew I had friends who still believe in fairytales." "Fairytales, seriously ?" "Yes, those are just stories mum used to tell me to scare me. We've been to the forest a lot of time and never seen anything. So you believe in vampires and mermaids and fairies as well?" "Yes, Now please change the subject or go away !" Derek said as he slammed his locker door. "Oki, ok!" Tyler said walking away from him and off to the next class.

"Geneva! Wait!" "What Hank?" Geneva was walking out the school door when the last school bell rang. "Wow, progress. Finally calling me by my name." "What do you want Hank?" "You want me to drive you home?" "Come on, let's go." She said as she headed over to Hank's car, right were he parked it in the morning.

"Do you mind if we make one more stop before home?" "Where to?" "I want to talk to you..." "Sure." It was already 5 o'clock when Hank made a short detour around the forest. He parked his car in a small entrance to the forest. "Why are we here?" "Just walk with me." Hank grabbed Geneva's hand. They walked all the way through the forest right in the centre. Hank sat down on the grass and patted the floor next to him for a signal to sit down.

They sat down their in silence as the sky darkened. "What do you want to talk about?" "I don't know where to start." "From the beginnning obviously." "Thanks Miss Sarcastic." "I have been realising how much you changed since we were young. You were so nerdy and stupid, now you're all beautiful and grown-up." "What do you want from me Hank?" "Why does it when I compliment a girl they think I want something?" "Because boys don't just go around calling you beautiful, especially boys like you."

"Ok, maybe you're right, but I'm being honest here." Hank grabbed Geneva's right hand and kissed it. "Hank, I can't..." Hank totally ignored her and continued to kiss her hand and slowly going up to her neck. "You have perfect skin, has anyone ever told you that?" "No..." His hands went down to her waist as he continued to kiss her perfect neck. "Hank, please..." He ignored every word she said and just went on with his manipulative ways of making a girl fall for him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys ;D Another chapter is here (: Again...reviews appreciated =D Much Love xoxox<em>**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

The irritating foot tapping sound was echoing all around the classroom. Derek was continoulsy looking at the clock and back to his paper. _'I must not be late.' _The same five words were written over and over again on a sheet of paper.

"Derek stop tapping! You're irritating me." Tyler whispered. "Mr. Dolley their will be no talking during detention!" "Sorry." Tyler said as he gave one angry look at Derek. Derek totally ignored him. Derek's blue eyes shone as he looked out the wind and straight at the moon. After a few seconds his eye colour showed a slight change to yellow, and then Derek looked away instantly.

Meanwhile, somewhere deep inside the forest, Geneva was still struggling to get away from Hank. "Hank, seriously stop it!" Geneva yelled as his hands went down to her waist. "No." Hank muttered. Before she knew it, Geneva laid flat down on the ground. Hank nailed down her arms and continued to kiss her. Her heartbeat started rising and her anger level went through the roof.

Her breath got shorter and her grip got stronger. She fought off Hank but he didn't give up. He nailed her down once again and continued to kiss her. With just one arm nailing her down, he used the other to try and take off her shirt. She struggled and struggled.

All of a sudden Geneva let out a low-pitched scream and without knowing her hands got up from the floor and with one sudden whip she hit Hank.

When she got up she looked at her hand. Her hand was red, red with blood. She looked at Hank, who was laying down on the floor, next to a tree. He looked at her and into her eyes. His throat was slit and blood was coming out. Geneva panicked and every thought ran through her head.

"Sorry Hank, you can't live." With one more whip Geneva ran her nails through Hank's neck, with the thought that if he lived he would uncover her long-protected secret. Hank laid their, lifeless. Blood trailed down the tree next to him. Geneva didn't just look at Hank. She sensed another presence around her. "Who's there ?" Leaves rustled behind the tree, which Hank laid dead next to, but when Geneva checked nobody was there. As Geneva realised what she just did she ran to the nearest hill. She looked straight at the moon and their she let out a howl, as if to signal death.

When Derek heard the long-distance howl he realised something was wrong. "Was that a wolf?" Tyler said as he looked out the window. "I said no talking Tyler!" "Coach, detention is over." Derek said as he looked one last time at the clock. With no chance to say goodbye, Derek ran away as fast as possible. He ran over to Geneva's house.

"Is Geneva here?" Derek said as her father opened the door. Derek could smell her scent. "I need to pick up something from her room." He said as he ran up the stairs.

"Your dad said you weren't here." "I came through the window." She said calmly. "Is that blood ?" Derek said as he looked at her red hand. "What did you do?" "I killed." "What did you call?" "A beast." "What beast Gen? What beast?" "Hank."

"Hank? Hank the Skank?" "Yes, him." "What?" "He tried to get advantage and their was nothing else I could do." "Oh God!" Derek sat down on the edge of her bed, hiding his head between his hands. "How did you kill him?" "I slit his throat." "You know this could reveal our secret?" "That's why I killed him, so that he won't go around blabbering about seeing a werewolf."

"You're a murderer. You killed an innocent guy." "He wasn't innocent!" "But you could have fought off in a different way, not killing him!"

"So you're going to report to the werewolf counsil or something?" "There's no such thing as...you're not yourself Gen. Sleep, get some rest and let's hope the police don't suspect anything in you." "Why would they suspect me? He has wolf marks on his throat and my wolf scent and identification is totally different than Geneva the human." "Huh?" "Read it in a book." "But that's a different species of werewolves than us!" "They're not going to find anything to suspect in me. I took the bag and stuff. The only thing they can find is hairs and his zipper open."

"I...don't know what to say." Derek said, remaining totally speechless. "I'm out of here."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you like it..trying to make ot more dramatic and horrific from now on :) Hope you enjoy it ;) xxx<em>**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Geneva looked out of her wind, as a gust of wind blew open the window panes and blew away the curtains. She got out her phone and dialled the police number.

"Hello. Yes, I'd like to report a dead body, found in the forest. I don't know the exact place, but somewhere far deep in the forest."  
>"Who am I talking to?" Just as the police on the other side of the line asked her this question, Geneva hung up.<p>

As she put her phone back, she took off her clothes and went to bed.

"Get up lazy!" "I killed Hank." "Yes, I know Gen." "I killed Hank...I killed a guy! No this can't be!"

"Well ring the alarm, you weren't dreaming." Derek said after he calmed down Geneva as she came back to her normal self. She cried her heart out as she realised what she did.

"He wasn't that bad. He wasn't worth killing. Stupid me." "Gen shut up. You're going to continue to put yourself down." "That's it. I'm going to end this." She said as she put on a sweater and a pair of jeans. She grabbe her bag, ran out the door and down the stairs.

"Mum!" "Mum's not here." Her dad shouted from in the kitchen. "Where is she?" "She had to go on a work trip." "Without saying goodbye?" "Yes. It was an emergency." "Ok then. Where's Josh?" "She took him with her, she went to Los Angeles and your brother wanted to..um..visit his um..old friend." Her father said with hesitation. "Ok.."

Geneva looked with disbelief at her father and headed out of the door with Derek following her. "Where are we going?" "I have no idea."

They walked and walked until they reached the town centre. Geneva looke around as if she was trying to find something. After a few seconds she just turned around to one one of the streets and walked. "What are you doing?" "Finding something which can help me, the problem is that I don't know what I'm looking for." She looked at all the window shops and as she was about to cross the road something caught her eye. "Come."

She went back a few steps and walked into a side road. The road was full of old shops, most of them were closed. She walked towards one particular shops in the far corner. The shops name was written in gol old writing on top of the door. 'Mystery Closet' was it's name.

She opened the door and went in. "Why are we in here?" Derek whispered. "It feels like the right place."

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" Geneva looked around her and nobody could be seen. She stroked her hands on a globe which was covered in dust.

"Oh be careful with that aye." An old man's voice was heard. He was talking in a strong Irish accent. Both Geneva and Derek were startled. They looke up to see a man on the second floor. "What do you two young lads doing here?" He said in a friendly voice. "I wanted to ask some questions." "Oh come on up dear." Geneva smiled. She headed to the stair and went up.

"What is your name lass?" The old man said as he welcomed them. They sat around a table. The strong smell of old books conquered the room. "Geneva and this is my friend Derek." "So what do you want ask?" She took out her scrapbook from her bag and opened it flat on the table. "Do you know anything about this?" The old man took out a lense. "My eyes are not in good condition aye." He said.

He examined the pages well and looked with interest. Geneva and Derek looked at each other in anxiety. "Aha, such nice creatures these werewolves." "So, are these legends true?" "True? Of course they are. But a lot of people thinks it is just a mythology. There are a lot of things that we shouldn't underestimate like these marvellous creatures like werewolves."

"Tell us everything you know about them, please." "Well, when I was a lad, younger than you, I came across one and from then on, I believed. I studied and I researched and everything I found out, every single detail and every report I wrote down. People thought I was crazy, they even sent me to a Sanitorium. But I know I'm not, I know they exist."

"Wait..you're Aislinn Carroll. You wrote this book?" She sais as she got out the book she found in the library. "Oh yes, that's mine."

"Why all this interest?" He asked curiously. "Just a school project and we want to get an A." "How about you lad, any interest?" He looked at Derek who sat there silently. "Um yeah, same, school project interest." "So, everything you wrote is true?" "Yes, it is." "And the legend that a wolf must kill the one that bit him to get back to normal is true?" "Yes it definetly is."

"Well, thanks so much for your time Mr. Carroll but we have to go now." "Come back anytime you want." Geneva and Derek walked slowly down the stairs. "And be careful from the hunters. You don't want to get shot and end up in a natural history museum."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know I took long but maybe it was worth it? Reviews much appreaciated ;D Much Love xoxox<em>**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Geneva looked back up at the old man and then with a sudden she ran out of the shop. "How the hell did he know?" "What teenage girl has a sudden interest in werewolves?" "A teenage girl with high hopes to get into college with straight A's"

"Umm..I'm going to go for a run." Geneva said as she took her own road. She jogged all the way to the forest with her iPod on full blast. The speed increased as she went along. She took the usual path in the forest and jogged until she was out of breath. She laid down next to a tree and looked up at the sky. The clouds made all kind of shapes and forms until they combined all together to darken the sky. At a certain moment Geneva smelled a stinchy smell. She tried to track it down and it led to nothing but ground. She knew that the smell was not new and she could recognize the scent. She tried to start digging but it was not possible with her bare hands.

Rain trickled and the leaves were full of raindrops. Geneva got up and pulled up the hoodie of her sweater and she walked slowly backwards away from the tree.

"Watch were you're going would you?" "Dad?" "Gen what are you doing here?" "What are you doing here?"

Geneva and her Dad stood their staring at each other, both startled and not knowing why the other person was there. The rain trickled down Geneva's face and her hair was now all wet. "Let's get home." Her father said as he grabbed her shoulder and dragged her home.

"What were you doing at the forest?" Her father yelled as he slammed the front door. "I was just getting a shortcut." "From there?" "Yes. Why won't you believe me? What were you doing there anyways?" "That is none of your business. Now up to your room and I don't want you anywhere near the forest anymore." Geneva gave a strange look to her dad and went up to the room. She took a quick shower and got changed into a comfortable hoodie and a pair of sweatpants.

She opened her laptop and instantly received a video call.

"Hey Babe." Tyler said on the other side of the line. "Hey Ty." "I was going to tell you to meet up tonight, a walk in the forest..but I'm not sure because of the weather." "I can't go to the forest." "Why?" "Well, I don't know actually, just Dad banned me from going."

"But why would he ban you? We have been going there for ages!" "I don't know, maybe it's crazy Dad day?" "Probably. Can I come over?" "I don't think it would be a good idea. I have to go, dinner's ready." Geneva got up from her bed and shut her laptop.

"What are we eating Dad?" "Rice." "Rice and..?" "Just rice, now eat!" Geneva quickly sat down and started to eat the rice. "There is the football game tonight, so please stay up in your room and be quiet." "Why are you treating me like this? You never treat me like this!" "Just I decided that you grew up with no discipline at all and you need some now. Now finish your rice and go up to your room!" "I'm ont hungry." She said as she got up and slammed the chair and ran up to her room.

After a few minutes pacing in her room, she decided to head to go sneak in to the library. She put on her sweater and snuck out the window. The rain had stopped now so she walked slowly to the library.

"What brought you here at this time of the day Geneva?" The librarian said. "Hi, I came to find a book. I ran out of books." "Sure, here are the keys lock up. You know how." Geneva took the keys and headed in the library.

She looked at the usual Mythology shelves and took out books. She flipped through the pages of a book that she had never seen before and on one pagfe she found a sheet of paper.

'Werewolves;

The Alpha wolf is one of the two head wolves that run the pack and most of the time are the only wolves in the pack aloud to breed.

Alpha werewolf is the name given to those who have been given the power of shape shifting through the use of ointments or charms or born to a werewolf

Passed on from generation to generation, and sometimes skipping one, the hereditary form manifests itself after the person reaches puberty. When using magic, it is quite possible for the creature to perform amazing feats of strength and even call on surnatural and psychic powers.

For those who have acquired the "curse" through their own will, by entering into a pact with the Devil himself, the change can be done at will and even in the absence of a full moon.

It is said that humans who enter into this pact do so out of desperation and often, in an effort to seek revenge for the death of a loved one.

You missed that in the book.

M.S. '

"M.S ? Who the hell is M.S ?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>So this is the last part before I start school...I will only be able to write on SaturdaySunday because I will be ultra-busy during the week!_**

**_MUCH love xoxox_**


End file.
